


The White Star

by ongnielwink



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Gen, Love Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongnielwink/pseuds/ongnielwink
Summary: At first, this poem I wrote had lots of different endings (last few lines from the last stanza) because I couldn't wrap it up nicely but it has been finally completed on September 30, 2018. (Started working on it in July). I first posted this on Twitter (@neoxuxitech) and now I am posting this here so more people can see my work (which I hope is worth reading).I hope I was able to express every Wannables' feelings through this poem.To Wanna One, I will never let go. I will love you a day longer than forever 💖 Let's meet again 😊💕





	The White Star

_**The White Star** _

 

I have awoken before dawn,  
just before you appear on the horizon,  
to feel your warmth as you rise,  
to see you shine right before my eyes.

The day is nearly coming to an end.  
It went by so fast, I couldn't even comprehend.  
Our journey, so precious beyond words could even describe,  
has reached the last stop. We are now on the other side.  
As you slowly vanish from my  
sight, not wanting dusk to come,  
your warmth still covers me, protecting me from the impending cold of the night.  
Our memories will forever and always be saved in my heart.  
The time we won't be together won't ever set us apart.  
Until then, I will wait for you to rise and shine on me again.

 

\- _NBS_ -

Date of completion: 20180930


End file.
